A flutter of feelings
by Diimondia
Summary: "Hi", as in, "Hide your feelings towards him". Simpleton. (contains some Luisley fluff)


It was an average day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was having fun, as in playing around, singing songs, all that fun stuff. Yoshi was raiding the refridgerator to eat up all of the fruit in there, as usual. Mario was dating Princess Peach, and Daisy was in SarasaLand. But Boswer wasn't trying to kidnap Peach, which is pretty uncommon.

But Luigi?

Luigi was sitting behind a tree, daydreaming about someone. Someone he fell in love with. He was daydreaming about the romance that may occur between him and who he liked, as in whoever his crush was. Luigi thought it would be an honor to have a datemate like-

"Hi Luigi!" Prince Peasley said, startling Luigi and ending his daydreaming.

Okay, to the flashback.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Mario and Luigi were at Peach's castle to celebrate Boswer's defeat. Of course, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and the Toads were there. But there were some others there, too._

 _Pauline, Rosalina, Waluigi, Wario, Birdo..._

 _Prince Peasley._

 _"Hey, Luigi", Mario began saying. "There's a lot of people here, eh?"_

 _Luigi nodded. He doesn't really talk much at parties with a ton of people. "I guess..." The green plumber muttered._

 _Mario looked around only to find his childhood friend, Pauline._

 _"Pauline!" Mario said._

 _"Oh, hi Mario!" Pauline greeted as she looked towards the red hero._

 _Luigi just stayed awkwardly silent. He then looked around the place for one of his own childhood friends._

 _But he didn't find a childhood friend._

 _He found Prince Peasley. His face turned a shade of pink when he looked at the prince._

 _"Wow." Luigi muttered. "I feel like I'm in love..."_

 _ **Flashback end...**_

 _What should I do!?_ Luigi thought as his heart started beating faster. _Should I speak? Should I confess that I like him? Should I hide my feelings towards him? Should I just say "hi"? Should I give him a rose-_

"H-hi." Luigi stuttered.

Prince Peasley sat next to the green plumber. Both he and Luigi liked to sit behind a tree together. Prince Peasley liked to sit behind that tree because he likes sitting behind trees when talking to someone. Luigi just liked sitting behind trees because he gets to sit in the shade.

 _Okay, maybe this won't be so bad. "Hi", as in, "Hide your feelings towards him". Simpleton._

"So, I was wondering..." The green bean prince began.

 _Wait, is he gonna ask if I like him?!_ Luigi thought.

"Where's your brother at?" Prince Peasley asked.

"Oh, he's on a date with Princess Peach." Luigi said.

"Okay." Prince Peasley said.

 _Oh. That was a close one._ Luigi thought.

"BOO!" Toad yelled suddenly, coming in out of nowhere, startling both the green plumber and the green bean prince.

"Ohhhhhh!" Toad gasped. "You guys like each other!"

"Wh-what!?" Luigi shrieked.

"Luigi and Peasley, sitting in a tree!" Toad chanted. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Luigi instantly blushed furiously.

"NO, we DON'T like each other!" Prince Peasley yelled.

"Then why are you sitting together behind a tree?" Toad questioned.

"Because we can." Prince Peasley muttered.

Toad walked away, but then hid behind the tree when Prince Peasley turned his head towards Luigi.

"Well, I gotta leave now." Prince Peasley said. "My family's probably worried about me."

"Okay." Luigi muttered.

"Bye." Prince Peasley said while waving.

"Goodbye." Luigi said, running up to the royal green bean and hugging him.

Prince Peasley chuckled.

"Bye." Luigi said, letting go of Prince Peasley and waving back.

Prince Peasley hugged Luigi back, and then waved goodbye and left.

 _See? It wasn't that bad._ Luigi thought. Then-

"Ooooooooh!" Toad said, coming out from behind the tree.

Luigi once again blushed furiously.

"Um, you w-were... spying on us!?" Luigi stuttered nervously.

"Mmhm!" Toad said. "I saw everything!"

"Like what?" Luigi muttered.

"You guys were hugging." Toad said.

"W-well, th-that doesn't mean that we 'like-like' each other! That's what friends do!" Luigi stated.

"Well that can also mean that y'all do 'like-like' each other!" Toad chanted.

"But-but that doesn't prove that we 'like-like' each other!" Luigi argued as he started blushing even more.

"Okay, can we just stop arguing?" Mario said.

"Mario!" Luigi said while running to hug his brother. "You're back!"

"Umm, yes, and I just saw you arguing with Toad about something." Mario stated.

"Luigi is in love with Peasley! Luigi is in love with Peasley!" Toad chanted. "Luigi is in love with Peasley! Luigi is in love with Peasley! Luigi is in love with Peasley! "

"Oh, shuddup." Luigi muttered as he looked away, blushing.

"Wait..." Mario began. "Is that true, Luigi?"

"WHAT!?" Luigi yelled. "No, I don't! Why do people keep asking me that?"

"How about we talk about it when we get home?" Mario asked.

"Okay." Luigi said, plastering a large grin across his face. He didn't want to talk about it, but when Mario asks this kind of question, Luigi has no choice.

 _Heck._ Luigi thought.

 ** _At home..._**

"Is it really true that you like Prince Peasley?" Mario thought.

"As a friend." Luigi lied.

"You sure?" Mario asked. "Because I've noticed that you were always blushing when you're around him."

"Y-yeah... I'm sure." Luigi lied again.

 _Oh no, he's gonna find out that I like him soon._ Luigi thought. _Isn't that just WONDERFUL!?_

"Luigi, be honest." Mario demanded.

"I _am_ being honest." Luigi lied.

"No, you're not." Mario stated.

 _Just tell him. There's no point in hiding it._ Luigi thought.

Luigi sighed.

"Y-yes." Luigi began as he started blushing and looking away. "I... I do like him."

"Okay." Mario said. "Why would you lie?"

"I thought you would hate me for being gay." Luigi muttered.

"Why would I _hate_ you?" Mario asked. "You're my brother. And I'll love you no matter what."

Luigi smiled.

 _Okay, so I told Mario, but it wasn't actually that ba_ _d._ Luigi thought. _Maybe confessing to Prince Peasley won't be so bad, either._

 ** _Th_** ** _e next day (because I'm lazy)..._**

Luigi walked back to the tree where he and Prince Peasley were sitting at yesterday, waiting for Prince Peasley.

 _Okay, all you have to do is confess to Prince Peasley. It won't be that bad._ The green plumber thought.

Luigi waited for a few minutes. Then Prince Peasley came. Although, he appeared to be hiding something behind his back. Prince Peasley was slightly blushing.

"H-hi, Luigi." Prince Peasley said.

"Hi." Luigi said.

 _Just confess_

"Umm... I have something to tell you... heh." Luigi said.

"Me too." Prince Peasley replied. "But, it's kinda difficult to say in words, so, uhh, here."

Prince Peasley gave Luigi a yellow rose.

"Thanks." Luigi said, smiling. He was blushing, but still smiling.

 _So, he likes me, too?_ Luigi thought.

 _Hopefully he likes it._ Prince Peasley thought.

"It's... beautiful." Luigi said.

Then he kissed Prince Peasley on the cheek.

 _Oh my god, he actually kissed me!_ Prince Peasley thought.

"So... you actually like me?" Prince Peasley asked.

"Yes." Luigi said, slightly blushing.

"Well, I like you, too." Prince Peasley said, blushing. "The only reason I told Toad that we don't like each other was so he didn't ridicule us-"

"Y'ALL SHOULD GET MARRIED!" Toad shouted from behind the tree, startling the gay greens.


End file.
